


Time & Kisses

by soulioli



Series: Shuann Week 2019! [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied Smut, ShuAnn Week 2019, ShuAnn Week 2k19, Sleepy Kisses, all. the. kisses., also they adopt a dog, but it's not written out, family y'know, get ready to see sage more often because uh, like there's metaphors for it you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulioli/pseuds/soulioli
Summary: While making eggs one morning, Ann reflects on the different types of kisses she and Akira have shared over the years.





	Time & Kisses

The early morning glow surrounded the Kurusu residence, lending itself to the quiet and warm atmosphere within the house. Said house contained two very busy people in the morning. One of which was Ann, who stood at the stove in their kitchen, letting her thoughts wander as she put her body on autopilot. 

Today’s topic? People and their habits. 

People, she thought, had a strange way of evolving and forming habits. Like Futaba, with her habit of heading straight to the bathroom when she entered her apartment (Ann, who’d sat with her through too many study sessions, had seen this firsthand). Or Akira’s habit of spinning his phone on his fingers, tossing it up and catching it when it came back down.

To anyone else, the observations she made might have seemed weird or a bit creepy, but personally, Ann thought it was interesting. 

Then again, she was the one making eggs at 8am while contemplating her own habits. Usually, Akira woke up with plenty of time to make the both of them breakfast, which was another habit of his, but this morning had left many things to be desired despite the atmosphere, hence why she was making their meal.

Which wouldn’t have been an issue if they hired a maid, but Akira had been firm on his stance that they shouldn’t have someone to clean their apartment. It was reasonable, yes, but sometimes made the young model groan. 

Speaking of her husband…. Akira rounded the corner then, smiling at her and meandering his way over. Their dog barked at him eagerly, wagging her tail back and forth. Briefly, Ann wondered where their other furry friend had gone, but suspected that he was probably asleep on the couch. She turned toward her other half, eggs forgotten, and didn’t touch the food again until he’d placed his habitual but affectionate kiss on her forehead. Ann smiled. “Good morning!” 

“Didn’t you already wish me a good morning?” He asked, smiling coyly. 

The blonde woman huffed, going back to her eggs. “Well, there’s no harm in making it an extra good morning, is there?” 

“Hmm…” Akira hummed, pouring them both drinks. “I guess not?” 

“Exactly!” She cheered, hip checking him gently as he capped the milk. 

Akira chuckled. The two lapsed into an easy silence after that, and she was left to think again. Hmm, that kiss was awfully habitual. Could kisses be habitual? Was that a thing? Either way, it left some food for thought.

Maybe, for a while, she could reflect on the other kinds of kisses they had. 

* * *

Crystalline eyes sparkled as she peeked out at the view before her, hand shyly intertwining with her lover’s own. “We got on faster than I expected! You, um, don’t think they’re giving us a pass because I model, do you?” 

“Well, considering that the shoot you did the other week attracted a bunch of guests, I’d say so.” 

Ann flushed. “No it didn’t! Only a few.” 

“Uh-huh. Suuuuure.” Akira teased, smirking over at her. She tore her eyes away from the view, watching him instead. 

It was almost annoying how she could never seem to phase him. “Don’t judge me! I’m nervous! How come you’re so calm all the time?” She whined, poking him on his knee. 

He poked her on the shoulder, shrugging nonchalantly. “That’s my job. How come you’re so nervous?” 

She huffed. “Because you’re you. You’re always so calm and cool! Kinda like some super villain or something.” The girl blushed, deigning to mention what Shiho called her “thing for gentleman villains.”

More like suave villians in general. 

“Oh, so I’m a  _ hot _ super villain, then?” He asked cheekily, smirking. 

Ann choked. “I - I didn’t say that!” 

“So I’m not hot, then?” 

Well this conversation had definitely put her brain in the fryer. “Uh, um, uh - I didn’t say that either.” 

Akira only smiled and further leaned toward her, and the world seemed to screech to a halt on its axis. Ann’s breathing quickened only slightly, and then Akira sat back and smirked at her. “Something wrong?” 

The comment was all too innocent, and Akira knew he was playing his girlfriend like a violin. All she could to was sputter in response, calling him a jerk somewhere in the middle. 

He laughed, and this time he  _ did _ lean in, capturing her lips with his own. 

Sparks flew. Ann had never had her first kiss - sure, maybe a couple “boyfriends” when she was little that consisted of hand holding (but then again, she was  _ seven _ and never saw them again) - but nothing serious enough that she’d actually kiss them. But this was different. 

He was different. 

But he didn’t complain or pity her, only letting the moment pass as Ann figured out what she was supposed to be doing. 

The kiss lasted a couple seconds at most, and felt like eternity and only a second at the same time. It was sweet and short in a way that Ann suspected that only first kisses could be. But when Akira sat back, she suddenly missed the sensation too much, lips tingling. Automatically, a hand went up to cover her mouth as she stared at her boyfriend, flushing a bright red. 

He only took amusement in this, smirking at her with hints of adoration in the way he held himself. 

“I hope that was alright,” he said. The silence between them struck the blonde suddenly, and she smiled at him. 

“I think that was more than alright.” 

He rose an eyebrow at the grin that was splitting her face now. 

“In fact, I think we might have to keep doing that more often.”    


* * *

The sunshine wasn’t Ann’s favorite way to wake up, but it was by far her favorite part of the morning. 

That was precisely why, when her eyelids opened, she winced, but then let out a little sigh as she turned back on her side, towards the body on the other side of the bed. 

Though she wasn’t going back to sleep, she wasn’t exactly ready to get up. A hazy, sleepy fog seemed to surround her, giving the room a feeling that she could only equate to what she thought iridescence would feel like. 

The model peeked an eye open, only to end up staring at her boyfriend, heart caught in her throat. 

Akira laid next to her, entire body faced in her direction. He was still asleep, and in his sleep he looked peaceful. However, it was a sort of peace she almost never saw on him. It was the form of peace that shouted and laughed because everything was alright, and nothing could really matter at the moment. It was relaxed and happy, because it didn’t care about anything else - wasn’t thinking about anything else. 

It was beautiful. And, it did look insanely handsome on him. She smiled to herself, continuing to admire the lines of his face and him as a whole. 

Time seemed to slip through her fingers as she laid there, because soon enough, Akira cracked an eye open, and suddenly she was staring into pools of grey and she was  _ very _ awake. 

“Good morning,” Ann said, voice soft. 

“Good morning.” He responded, voice equally as soft. His arm stretched out and curled around her waist, pulling her in. Ann put up no resistance, smiling as she was pulled closer. 

“Liked the view, huh?” He said, tone tongue-in-cheek. She smacked his chest half-heartedly, flushing.

“Shut up.” 

“Make me, then.” 

Ann rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss him. In any other context, maybe it would have been something normal, but right now, it wasn’t. 

It was something slow and sweet, something that made her insides turn to jelly and made her want to sigh. Something that left the cartoon version of her with hearts floating around her head and in her eyes. Ann relaxed into it - relaxed into Akira’s very being with more comfort than she would her bed after a particularly long day. 

Eventually, the moment had to be broken, but the atmosphere was not. Ann sighed and sunk down into the bed, tucking her head under Akira’s chin. In turn, he played with her hair. 

“Is that good enough for you?” She said, smiling to herself. 

“I suppose. Though I think you might have to kiss me like that every morning to get me to be quiet.” He said, voice a bit softer but still tongue in cheek. 

“Deal.” 

* * *

It wasn’t often that the Phantom Thieves gathered at Leblanc recreationally, but it was always a good time. 

Currently, Ryuji and Futaba had dragged their two upperclassman and Yusuke into playing a party game on one of Futaba’s consoles that she’d brought with her. Ryuji took to explaining the game to Makoto and Haru, while Yusuke was next to Futaba, engaged in a conversation about the game’s art style and design. 

For their part, Ann and Akira were on his bed. While he was sitting with his back to the wall, Ann had draped herself over him, head on his chest. He threaded his fingers through her hair mindlessly, prompting a contented sigh to come from the model. 

“Did you ever think we’d get Ms. Student Council President to play video games with us?” She asked, smiling a little. He chuckled, prompting her smile to further its domination of her face.

“No, I didn’t. I can’t say it’s not entertaining, though. And watching Ryuji try to flirt with the nearest female specimen is interesting.” He responded. Ann snorted in response, followed by a flurry of giggles. 

“Don’t pick on him too much. He’s trying his best.” She responded, words not reaching anyone but her boyfriend. 

He made a face, prompting Ann’s giggles to turn into laughter. And, though she couldn’t see it, he was smiling dopily. 

Her laughter sounded like honey, and suddenly the rest of their group were bees. Futaba squawked. “Ew! Can’t you guys cuddle when we’re not around?” 

Their leader smirked at her. “We can do much worse, if you want.” 

She shrieked and Ann slapped his chest weakly, shoulders shaking with laughter. The model leaned up to where Akira’s cheek was, and promptly placed a peck on his cheek through her laughter. 

Futaba shrieked again, though now it was purely for comedic effect. Makoto and Haru were attempting not to laugh, but had concealed their laughter very poorly. Ryuji was openly snickering. 

“No PDA! No PDA!” The orange haired girl shouted. Akira rose both eyebrows. 

“You’re just jealous cause you can’t do it with -” 

Another squawk cut him off, causing laughter to erupt from him too. It was at this point that everyone laughed, meaning that Futaba shook her head. “Wow, now you guys are bullying me. I gotta go guys, seeya.” 

She pretended to leave, only to come back up the stairs moments later and proclaim that she was over it. 

Though she was laughing, Ann had turned into a blushing mess. 

And somehow, that wasn’t a bad thing. 

* * *

The lobby of the animal shelter was empty at this time of day, save for one excited blonde.

Ann bounced on her toes, smiling to herself. Today, she’d finally get to go out with her boyfriend again. After two months of not seeing him, it was finally Golden Week and he’d finally made the trip back up to Tokyo. 

While she’d wanted to go to Leblanc to see him, it was awfully late last night when he’d gotten in, so they’d opted to just spend today together instead. 

“May I help you, miss?” 

She glanced over to the desk, where a receptionist was waiting, and flushed a little. She’d been too excited and eager to see her boyfriend that she’d completely zoned out. 

“Ah, yeah, sorry! I’m here to look at the dogs, but I’m waiting on someone.” 

“Ah, a boyfriend?” The lady said, eyes crinkling at the corners. Ann flushed, but nodded. 

“How did you know?” 

“We have many young couples come in to pick out a pet, miss.” 

“Well -” 

“That’s exactly what we came to do.” A new voice broke into their conversation, and Ann was greeted by an arm settling around her waist. Ann’s heart leaped into high gear. She spun around, greeted with the sight of slate grey eyes filled with mirth and a slight smirk, but slapped his chest. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” 

He only laughed. 

“My, what a charming young man. Right this way, you two.” The receptionist stood, leading them through a hallway and into a spacious room with plenty of dogs to look at, all of which started barking as they walked through. 

  
Ann was immediately enthralled with them, wiggling away from Akira and the receptionist to go pet all of the dogs in turn. Distantly, he heard the receptionist and her other half talking, but about what, she wasn’t sure. She giggled at the feeling of dogs licking her fingers, petting them and cooing at them all. 

This went on for a while, until she stumbled upon a particular cage. Inside was a white Samoyed dog, who was barking up a storm at her. She did seem happy to see Ann, though, and once she’d sniffed Ann’s hand, she was all about being pet. 

Ann fell in love all over again, cooing at this one more than the rest. She stayed petting that particular dog until Akira came to her side. She wasn’t looking at him, but presumed he’d read something, because he crouched down next to Ann, who was on her knees, and said: “Her name is Sage. It says here that she’s only one and a half.” 

“Sage, huh? Who’s a good girl, Sage?” Ann cooed, making the dog’s tail wag even harder than it had previously. Akira stood back up, and before she knew it, the dog’s cage was being opened and she was bounding into Ann’s arms. 

The girl laughed, letting the dog lick her all over, which meant that she was also laying down what might have looked like kisses on Ann’s face. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you’re trying to steal my girlfriend, Sage.” Akira teased, glancing down at the both of them with mirth in his eyes. 

Sage barked at him in response, prompting a happy smile from Ann. “It’s okay, she’s not even kissing me.” 

“She’s not?” 

“Yeah! These guys kiss with their nose.” The blonde responded, threading her fingers in the dog’s fluffy fur. “Isn’t that right, girl?” 

Sage gave her a lick on the chin and she cooed, giggling a little. 

“Oh, they do?” A mischievous grin grew on his face. “Wanna see if we can do the same, Ann?” 

She flushed pink, nearly falling over. “S-Shut up!” 

The receptionist laughed at their banter. Ann looked down at the dog. “It looks like I’m calling Mom and Dad, huh? You’re just too sweet to pass up, you know that?” 

Sage only barked at her in response and continued to lick her face happily. 

After going through all the calls and paperwork, the receptionist helped the model with the adoption fee, which was money that Ann definitely had on hand, and then informed her that it would be a couple of days until she was able to take her furry friend home. 

They said their goodbyes, and then the two of them were off to have a fun filled day. 

Eventually, though, as the day wore on, the young couple got ice cream and sat in Inokashira park, hands intertwined. All was quiet between them as they ate their ice cream, until Akira spoke up.

“Hey, Ann?” 

“Hm?” She turned towards him, still holding her ice cream. As if to kiss her, he leaned in, but to her surprise, he only bumped their noses against each other. She flushed. 

“W-What was that for?” 

“I wanted to see if we could kiss like dogs do. And you’re cute when you’re flustered.” Akira responded innocently, perched on the side of the bench. The model gave an indignant shout and shoved him slightly, causing him to fall off of the bench, laughing all the way down. 

“I-It’s not  _ funny! _ ” 

He only laughed harder. 

* * *

Some kisses with him were….different. Some left her ready for more and  _ more. _

Some had her back pressed against the wall, and her fingers in his hair, tugging and scratching just so because she  _ knew _ he liked it that way. Some were hot, wet, and sloppy, but left heat in their wake. 

Some involved his lips leaving her own and moving down almost  _ too _ slowly, leaving her breathless. And  _ oh,  _ they prompted the low laughs that sounded like purrs and the whispers that only he could draw out of her. 

Some involved holding him close and slinging her legs around his hips, being lifted and waiting for the next wall to meet her back. 

Some left their evidence behind. Some worked her up and up until she came back down, clearing one hill to go up another. 

Some left her blushing when the thought about it - and by god, Ann loved those, too. 

* * *

“Ann? You in there?” 

Akira waved a hand in front of her face, further increasing her blush. She looked down to her eggs, and then to him, smiling. 

“Yeah, I’m here!” 

He rose an eyebrow at her, smiling as well. “What are you thinking about, anyway? You’ve got that far away look again.” 

She flushed. “Okay, this is going to sound weird.” 

“Considering we travelled to an alternate dimension and changed people’s hearts, I’m pretty well versed in weird. Hit me with it.” 

“I,” she hesitated, but after a moment’s pause she finished her sentence. “was thinking about kissing you.” 

He rose an eyebrow, and was that her imagination or were his cheeks a little more pink than they had been before?

“What’s that supposed to mean? We’re married, you know.” 

Ann rolled her eyes. “I’m not trying to be coy. You just kissed me on the forehead earlier and it got me thinking...” 

“Is that…. bad? I always do that.” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Ann shook her head. 

“No! Kisses are just…. different, I guess. And the fact that you always do kiss me on the forehead is like a habit, you know? So I started thinking about habits and I guess I started thinking a lot.” 

“How cute.” The man remarked simply. Ann flushed. 

“S-Shut up and eat your eggs. You’re going to be late for work.” 

“How can I be late for work when I’m my own boss?” 

“You know what? We’re getting a divorce.” She huffed jokingly. 

Akira collapsed into muffled laughter, eating his eggs still. 

Yeah…. she’d definitely found someone that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

And he was pretty great, if you asked her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely the day where I stuck most to the prompt, not going to lie.   
> Today in particular was fun to write because I feel like Akira and Ann are extremely touchy people, even if they're in public together. (Though, one of the Day 4 entries has a little something to say about that...)   
> It was also fun to introduce the dog, and to have Akira just be a little shit to Ann the entire time. And to show the growth of their relationship, of course!   
> Anyway, that does it for me and day 2, but I'll be back tomorrow for Sweets/Coffee! (Spoiler alert: Coffee is one of, if not my favorite, entry, so it'll most likely be coming at midnight.)   
> Thank you for reading!  
> And as always, any kudos, comments, reviews, bookmarks, etc. that you can leave to show support are highly appreciated and let me know that I'm on the right track with this whole writing thing! Don't be shy!


End file.
